villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Princess Ivy
'''Princess Ivy' is a princess and the main villain in the Disney special, Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy. She is known for creating black and white butterflies in order to erase the color from Enchancia. In English, she is voiced by Anna Camp. Appearance Ivy has black and white hair wears and a black and white dress. She bears a resemblance to Cruella De Vil. History Ivy was once a princess of a far away black and white kingdom who became jealous of her older sister becoming queen. When she tried to overthrow her sister to gain the crown, she was caught, and marooned on a deserted island, where she was imprisoned for a decade before the special. Unfortunately, this would not be the last time anyone would hear of her. When Amber found out about Sofia's amulet, she jealously took it without her permission, so she could have a turn. Unfortunately, stealing Sofia's amulet and betraying her trust counted as a bad deed, and the amulet put a curse on Amber by summoning Ivy and setting her free. Now free from her isolated prison, she plans to claim the Kingdom of Enchancia as her own by overthrowing King Roland and turning the whole land black and white to suit her taste. After learning that the amulet would send her where she came from, Ivy sent one of her butterflies to take it from Amber so she could destroy it to avoid going back to her island prison. She and her butterflies went to see Everburn the Elder Dragon to melt the amulet. Cedric stated that to stop Ivy, Amber had to break this curse, and Cedric suggested that Amber break the curse by returning Sofia's amulet back to her. At the Blazing Palisades, Cedric, Sofia, and Amber distracted Ivy and Everburn with a flock of birds to frighten the butterflies. Amber returned the amulet to Sofia, but it wasn't enough to break the curse. After the sisters fell down a chasm outside of the cave, Ivy told her butterflies to get the amulet, but Everburn threatened to roast the butterflies if she doesn't leave the little princesses alone. At the castle, Ivy had hit Sofia's and Amber's family with her memory-erasing dragonflies. When Amber refused to give Ivy the amulet, Ivy was about to hit Sofia with a dragonfly when Amber jumped in front of her, letting the dragonfly erase her own memory. Ivy was about to hit Sofia with another dragonfly, but it kept disappearing. Amber's self-sacrifice had broken the curse, and Ivy was sent back to her island prison. When the curse was broken, nobody except Sofia and her animal friends remembered Ivy or what happened because her dragonflies erased everyone else's memories. Category:Villainesses Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil from the past Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Sorceress Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil Ruler Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Usurper Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Aristocrats Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Control Freaks Category:Humans